Georgia Kentley
Georgia Kentley, (b 27th March 1996), was the only biological child of Cheryl Kentley and Rohan Kentley but they also adopted two other children; William Kentley and Rachael Kentley. Rohan left India with his own parents as a young boy because his father Vihaan Kentley was a doctor. The family changed their surname to Kentley after Vihaan's wife Pari Kentley was viciously attacked. The hate attack on his mother was also what caused Rohan Kentley to become a Police Officer. Rohan and Cheryl met while studying at University and quickly fell in love and married soon after graduating. Cheryl's pregnancy with Georgia was not an easy one and she almost lost the baby towards the end. It was recommended by her doctors that they don't try for future children so they chose to adopt instead. In 2000, they adopted William Kentley, a boy two years older than Georgia and in 2002, they adopted Rachael Kentley, a one-year-old baby. Biography Early Years Georgia was born on the 27th March 1996. Georgia was a bit of a tomboy growing up, spending most of her time with the older boys Nicholas Jackson and Darren Jacks, playing football and reading comics. Her close friendship with Nicholas would remain the same throughout her life but her relationship with Darren Jacks would change. First Kidnapping At the age of Nine, on the way home from school with Nicholas and Mark Jackson, she was kidnapped and thrown into a moving van. Nicholas tried to save her but was unable to. This would later become the reason that Nicholas would become a lawyer and Mark a police officer. "I'd lock them up and Nick would ensure they'd stay locked up." - Mark Jackson, in Inescapable Fate. Georgia's kidnapper was an ex-con that her father had put away. He didn't tie her up and when he fell asleep she was able to take his own knife to his throat, killing him. She then went to the local police station in Guildford and handed herself in for murder. She refused to talk about it, saying only that she was fine and that she didn't want to kill him. Joining The Police Later, at the age of eighteen, she would enter into a romantic relationship with Darren Jacks before deciding to join the police. Her father would try to forbid it but she would explain that his career was just as dangerous for her as her own could be and he would concede. Second Kidnapping Starting as a Police Constable, Georgia didn't want any help from her father, the Detective Chief Superintendent. Then in the January of 2018, at the age of twenty-one, Georgia was kidnapped again. While working a particularly gruesome murder case, she became the focus of the assailant's attention and he began sending her notes to the Yard. She was given a desk job for her own safety. It was not known, however, that the criminal was also working at Scotland Yard. The Police Constable responsible offered to walk her home one evening and around the corner from her apartment, he knocked her out. She was held captive for two weeks and was eventually rescued by the police. She was quite seriously injured but was relieved the ordeal was over, her kidnapper dead. Relationship Problems Her relationship with Darren Jacks began to deteriorate because she refused to talk about what had happened. When he tried to force her it almost destroyed their relationship and her father insisted that she speak to a therapist. That therapist was the only person Georgia opened up to about her kidnapping, until she met Walker Trent. Third Kidnapping In the February of 2019, Georgia was kidnapped again. Physical Description Georgia is of Indian descent. She has dark hair. Personality & Traits Georgia doesn't like talking about her kidnappings. Relationships Walker Trent At first they hate each other but soon develop a relationship. Her Parents & Siblings She scares her parents frequently. They worry about her. She has a good relationship with her adopted siblings. Her Friends & Work Colleagues Nicholas Jackson She has been friends with Nick since she was a small child following him around. John Bertell John was the one who carried her out of her second kidnapping. He is also the one that recommended her for DS. Mark Jackson Mark is her superior officer and they often work cases together. They have known each other since childhood. Kidnappers Ex-Con Her first kidnapper had no relationship to Georgia. Mick Jacobson Mick blamed Georgia for his losing his sister Lucy. Darren Jacks Darren and Georgia were friends for ten years before dating for five. It is currently unknown why he would kidnap her. Appearances The Intimacy Series Georgia Kentley first makes an appearance in The Intimacy Series when she is the Detective Sergeant responsible for Tallulah Conway's case. This is shortly after her own ordeal and she has just been promoted to DS. She takes Tallulah through the whole process, from the very first sit down right up to sentencing. The Fate Series The Fate Series begins on the 27th December 2019 when Georgia is twenty-three years old. She has just broken up with Darren Jacks on Christmas Day and is eager to get back to work until she meets her new boss, DCI Walker Trent. The DCI doesn't like her, thinking she is simply there because of Nepotism. But he quickly learns that she's hard working and dedicated to her job. Whilst undercover at The Royal London Hospital together, they develop an easy comradery and feelings begin to develop. When she is stabbed, Walker feels guilty that he didn't prevent it from happening, keeping him away from the hospital. Eventually he goes to visit her and they settle into an easy routine which later develops into a relationship. Both Georgia's parents seem happy with the idea of them being together. When Georgia returns to work, they find themselves lost in the middle of another gruesome serial killer case and Georgia receives more mail from the attacker, taking everyone by surprise. They wonder if it is a Copy Cat but Georgia knows from the handwriting that this is the true killer. It is agreed eventually that it must have been a partnership. Later, they would discover a connection between Georgia and the killer Mick Jacobson. This would all lead to Georgia's third kidnapping.Category:Hanleigh's London Category:Characters Category:The Kentley Family Category:New Scotland Yard